


for the first time (in forever)

by hearteyes_hedaprisa



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes_hedaprisa/pseuds/hearteyes_hedaprisa
Summary: the first time Elsa felt warm, and the first time Honeymaren saw the sky.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	for the first time (in forever)

Tonight was game night and it was obvious that something was bothering Elsa. After their landslide win, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven left the girls alone in the room.

"I swear to God, Elsa, you have got to give me something other than that face if we want to beat the boys in charades," exclaimed an over-competitive Anna.

Elsa looked sheepish, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Does that something have a name? Is it called Honeymaren? Cause sis, you aren't subtle at all."

"No, I uhm, it's not that..." Elsa tried to explain but realized that it was futile to deny the truth from Anna. She was trying her best not to conceal her emotions anymore, letting it all go. "You're right, I was thinking about her."

Anna might not have great self-restraint when it comes to other things, but she is most definitely patient when it comes to her sister. "And what about her?"

Elsa took a deep breath before trying to put into words what she was feeling. A small puff of chilly air escaped her mouth. "You know how all my life, I've been living with this cold? I've been the cold, Anna, and I was taught to believe that it should never bother me. And for a long time it didn't. Until the Enchanted Forest. 

"The first time I felt extremely warm was when I was sitting by the campfire beside Honeymaren. I wasn't so sure where the heat was coming from, if it was from the fire burning, but the warmth radiated the most where my skin met hers. And Anna, for the first time, I didn't feel so cold at all." Elsa looked at her sister and continued, "For the first time, I felt bothered by how cold it truly was, and now I am craving to be enveloped by her warmth all the time."

Anna beamed at her sister, "Northuldra were called people of the sun for a reason. That girl's smile can rival the brightness of any star. She's good for you, Elsa. She brings comfort to your life."

*

Tonight was herding night and Honeymaren seemed a little bit distracted. Her brother, Ryder had known her her entire life that it was easy for him to break the ice, so to speak.

"Elsa's great huh." He commented off handedly.

"Yeah, the best," said Honeymaren automatically.

"I mean, she definitely is my type," snickered Ryder as Honeymaren glared at her, "if I was attracted to women, which lucky for you, I am not at all. I knew it! You have a crush on her." 

"What even makes you think I have a crush on her?"

"Other than the fact you just killed me with that look when I insinuated she could have been my type? The way you stare at her with heart eyes that lasts a little bit longer than what is friendly gave it away."

Honeymaren knew when to give in to what her brother was up to. As a warrior, she knew to only choose to fight battles she could win. "Fine, I have a crush on her."

Ryder just looked at her like she just told him reindeers are better than people. "Duh!" 

Now's as good a time as any to tell the truth, Honeymaren decided. "Do you remember when we were little, we would look up and pretend to see stars above us? We grew up and you still wanted to see the sky. I gave up that idea thinking that this was all it, you know. That there wasn't anything beyond this Forest. You were so amazed when the fog cleared and looked up, finally you saw it. I was there too, I witnessed your dream coming true. But I wasn't so charmed like you were, because I already saw it. 

"The first time I saw the sky was when I looked into Elsa's clear blue eyes. That night, it was dark but I saw hope, I saw light. I've never seen stars before but I swear I saw something twinkling in those orbs. I could have gotten lost looking at her eyes because it was so expansive. When I saw the real thing, I realized that it had nothing on Elsa's blue. It didn't compare," Honeymaren said breathlessly. 

"I've always known your favorite color was blue, sis."

**Author's Note:**

> totally obsessed with ElsaMaren!!


End file.
